Love of my Life
by CaptainJacksBabe
Summary: Will thinks upon why he loves his fiance. Very cute, if I do say so myself. Will/ oc


Ok disclaimer, anything you recognise from Disney is not mine as well as the poem written by Ben Jonson for his darling Celia, but Vicky and Marie are mine, so please read and review.

**LOVE OF MY LIFE**

There she was. More beautiful than he remembered and it had been only three hours since his eyes had last laid claim upon her angelic face.

She was across the room, laughing delicately, gently brushing her soft, creamy hand against her bold emerald necklace. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she smiled listening to her only other female companion tell a story, he supposed. Briefly, she glanced over in his direction and winked at him.

His breath caught in his throat. She was so very beautiful and she was his. Or in the least she would be, by name in only a couple of days.

He couldn't believe she had accepted his proposal. He had nothing to offer her, nothing but the love in his heart, as cliché as it sounded, but he truly had nothing and still she said yes. He was nothing but a poor blacksmith turned pirate, she had everything she could ever want but she turned it away eagerly for him.

There it was she laughed again and he could not help but stare upon her. She was so very important to him, she loved him for who he was, despite his many flaws, she helped him remember love, and forget pain and taught him, that no matter what, the past was important, and to never forget what it taught you but to always move on. And he had, he'd moved on from the pain of Elizabeth, but only through the gentle caressing guide that was his love.

He let his gaze linger on her face and then slowly lower. She was still playing with the pendant that hung loosely around her neck given to her by her mother. Her engagement ring flickered in the light but he could not help but feel pride that her heart belonged to him and his to hers and the small pendant of which he could afford showcased their love for one another.

And it wasn't a carnal love at all. Even though at times it felt that way. But it was a real love. A sacrificial love. A love that would know only true pain and passion and sacrifice and affection, and trust, honesty. It wasn't an infatuation, or a lust or even a passing fancy. But a real love, it wasn't a weak flame in which would end in a few decades but a love that would forever burn and make couples through out meeting them keel over in jealousy and covet what God had given them. Because loving each other wasn't a lazy ordeal, each of them made the effort to work for each other. It wasn't that they needed each other that was why it was brilliant a love, it was that they also wanted each other, and that was what made it exciting.

Shaking his head to look at her again, he only momentarily noticed she wasn't there. A ghost of a frown appeared on his lips. Until a little bump at his side made him turn his head.

A gorgeous Goddess looked upon him fondly, smiling lovingly at him and offering a glass of ale, "I have to say Mr. Turner, you were, and dare I say it, staring quite bluntly at a young lady over there." With her head she pointed in the direction straight in front of him.

"Well, Miss Vicky, I couldn't help but notice the most beautiful siren, laughing gracefully and looking extraordinary at that." He smiled back.

"You know, Mr. Turner, it is considered impolite to lust after women, when you are engaged", she said as her upper lip curled a little, she returned facing straightforward. Gazing out onto the deck where the rest of the crew were having a jolly old time celebrating the raid of a merchant vessel.

He smiled and also continued to look at the celebrating crew, "Well then, Miss Vicky I must add, that it is indeed a grand affair that you are said woman I am lusting over, my dear fiancé."

"Ah, but you see that's where you are wrong, kind sir. I am not yours….yet."

"Not physically, but your heart belongs to me, I should hope."

She smiled like a delightfully, her bright white teeth catching the light from the yellow lanterns, most delectably, "that it does Mr. Turner that it does."

Shyly he grabbed her hand, and started to kiss her neck, while she continued to gaze forward. She leaned her head to the right to allow him better access, "Have I told you lately how I cannot wait to marry you, my darling?"

She smiled, basking in his kisses, "I believe you have, my love, I believe you have, however", she moved away from him and grabbed the both of his rough hands in hers; "we've only a few day until we recite our vows and so let's not spoil our intimacy now. We've waited long enough we can wait a while longer." She smiled at him and kissed both his cheeks and then his nose, and then in the softest brush his lips, "I love you."

"And I love you.

Drink to me only with thine eyes  
And I will pledge with mine.  
Or leave a kiss within the cup  
And I'll not ask for wine.  
The thirst that from the soul doth rise  
Doth ask a drink divine;  
But might I of Jove's nectar sip,  
I would not change for thine.

I sent thee late a rosy wreath,  
Not so much hon'ring thee  
As giving it a hope that there  
It could not withered be;  
But thou thereon did'st only breathe,  
And sent'st it back to me,  
Since when it grows and smells, I swear  
Not of itself, but thee."

"My darling, as delightful as that was, quoting Ben Jonson, will not bring you closer into my bed, but it will bring you closer into my heart."

"If only I shall stay there."

"Will, but of coarse." He leaned slowly into her face-

"-Jack!" Marie laughed, "No, come and dance with me!"

Victoria laughed a subtle, cute laugh and pulled him with her out to the middle of the deck. She wrapped her hand on his upper shoulder and placed her other in his, as he curled his arm around her waist.

Pete started to play the fiddle with much vigour and soon they were both dancing, Gibbs sooned joined in playing the tamborine.

He could hear the loud laughs of Marie and Jack while they were spinning around the deck incorrectly. But he could care less. He only cared about his love and in fact he was only aware of her, and her panted giggly breaths. And it that moment that was of all he cared.

** PLEASE REVIEW!! **


End file.
